


The Bond That Is Special

by Greenerin



Category: Hidamari Sketch
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [A REALLY OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 12/1/2012]Yuno x Miyako, Romance.Yunocchi has a bad dream, and Miyako rushes to her friend to comfort her.





	The Bond That Is Special

**~Yuno & Miyako~**

It's long past midnight in the city. Unlike daytime, the street next to the Yamabuki High School is absolutely silent now. The lights in the houses are mostly off and seemingly nothing disturbs summer night calmness.

All the inhabitants of Hidamari Apartments are fast asleep yet from one room on the second floor quiet whimpers can be heard.

Yuno, the cute brown-haired girl of Hidamari, is having a bad dream.

She tosses and turns under her blanket nervously. Her dream is apparently sad and that makes the girl feel worse and worse with each moment she spends in her sleep. Yuno is on the verge of tears even though her eyes are closed. After rolling across the bed which is already a total mess she wakes up with sharp inhale. It takes several moments for the girl to realize that it was a nightmare; she feels relieved for a minute but suddenly tears start streaming down Yuno's face, and she clutches her cover desperately as she recalls her dream. The one where all of her dear friends left her behind, and Miyako.. Miyako was..

The brunette can't endure even a thought about it anymore: this is pretty much an emotional torture for such impressive and sweet person like her. "Miya-chan!" she exclaims despairingly with another sob.

Several moments later Yuno suddenly hears some noise next door and then from her balcony, and before she is got scared she recognizes a familiar voice: "Hey, Yunocchi, that's me!"

"Mi-miya-chan?" the girl answers shakily. "What are you doing there?"

"Heard you calling, of course, and climbed over the balcony barrier! What's up, Yunocchi?"

Yuno stretches her hand to turn on the night light and sees the certain blonde wearing bright blue pajamas with a polar bear pattern on it. She scratches her disheveled hair peering sleepily inside Yuno's room through the slightly opened window. Yuno immediately starts to blush realizing she woke up her friend (by crying out her name, in addition! How embarrassing!) and mumbles apologetically:

"Sorry I interrupted your sleep, Miya-chan.. There's nothing to worry about, I just had a bad dream."

"Never mind, I heard you only 'cause my window was wide open. Hmm.. Nothing to worry, eh?" Miyako looks at her best friend attentively noticing her troubled gaze and traces of tears on her face. Then she fully opens the window without hesitation and enters the room. "Hey, move over a bit!"

"Huh?" Yuno who's not quite recovered from her nightmare is surprised.

"I'll sleep with you tonight!" Miyako sends her a sunny smile.

"Y-you mean.. here?" Yuno blushes as a tomato pointing at her bed.

"Yep, right there! Are you ok with that?"

Even though the girls stayed overnight at each other's rooms from time to time, they had never shared one bed before - except that incident when Yuno lost her keys and had to spend several nights in a row at her friends' places. But that time she had no other options, and now being supported by Miyako like this feels completely different.

Nevertheless, in spite of being slightly confused and flustered with such proposal, Yuno suddenly feels very glad and quickly moves to free some room to the blond girl. The latter immediately flops on the bed beside her and covers them both with Yuno's blanket.

Watching her friend cuddle next to her, Yuno smiles gratefully. But the memory of her dream still stabs the girl in the heart, and her face is clouded again.

Being deep in thoughts, she shudders in surprise at Miyako's whisper:

"Hey, Yunocchi, tell me about that thing that made you so sad, ok?"

Yuno cringes trying to hide deeper under her covers. "Well.." she mumbles. "I dreamed that you, me, Hiro-san, Sae-san, Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan, all of us were in unfamiliar place. We were going somewhere.. Climbing the hill by unending stairs, actually. It was winter. I remember snow everywhere, strong wind blowing, and nobody said a word even though I tried to start a conversation and asked what our destination was.. So we continued our way till we reached some unknown shrine at the crossroads between several staircases on the top of the hill. It was very small, that shrine. We gathered near the main entrance, and after that all my friends, they-.."

The painful memory makes Yuno interrupt her story for a while, but the girl continues sighing deeply: "I don't know what happened but all of them went away all of a sudden. Hiro-san chose the way South, Sae-san went North, Nazuna-chan – East and Nori-chan – West. I.. I called.. I tried to run to them, to reach them.. But I failed. My body refused to move as if I was frozen or chained to the wall, and my mouth was sealed! A-and all I could do was just watching how they abandoned me as their backs got out of sight.."

"But what about me, Yunocchi?" the blonde asks anxiously. "There's no way I could've left you there all alone, right.. right?"

Yuno shakes her head eagerly:

"You were near me all the time.. But something was wrong. It seems you were frozen, too. I tried to talk to you but couldn't say a word. You just stood there motionless watching me with a very sad face, and then.. then.."

Yuno feels like crying again remembering _that_ thing, until she feels Miyako squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Just say it."

Yuno abruptly turns to Miyako and utters haltingly:

"You just vanished, Miya-chan.. Melted into the air. I had no clue where you've gone, but.. somehow I just knew you were.. d-dead.."

With these words Yuno can't help it and even though she tries to suppress the sob, a tear still falls from her eye.

Suddenly she feels a pair of strong arms hugging her tight. "Shush.. Yunocchi, don't cry. I'm here, right? I'm alive. There's nothing to worry about."

"R-right.. But–"

"There are no buts! It can't be helped – we all have bad dreams sometimes. But in reality Great Miyako-sama never leaves her special ones! Got it?"

And Miya's unfailing cheerfulness does the job, as always.

"Yeah.." Yuno visibly calms down and gradually relaxes in the girl's embrace absorbing the fact that Miyako just called her _special_.

The blonde frowns and says thoughtfully:

"But having such a dream about our folks was strange for sure considering how close we all are. Hm.. Let me guess – it seems someone is just too worried about our sempais' upcoming graduation, huh?" she adds sympathetically.

"Well.. You are right, I think that's the reason." Yuno replies after being quiet for several moments. "You know, for all this time I just.. tried to avoid the thought that graduations will separate all of us in the end.."

"Hey. Listen here, Yunocchi." she hears her friend's soft voice. "You know what? I think that people have the possibility of losing each other only if at least one of them doesn't wish to continue being friends anymore. Knowing you and myself and all our girls I can tell – that's not our case, not in the slightest. So cheer up! As for Norippe and Nazuna-chan – we'll have the whole year to get closer to them! And Sae-san and Hiro-san will certainly stay in touch with each other. So I'm absolutely sure that wherever we are we'll keep meeting and tasting Hiro-san's awesome home-made meal every now and then!"

Yuno can't keep from smiling: "Jeez, Miya-chan! Even talking about serious things you manage to think of food! This is so _you_!"

"Yep! I guess it can't be helped!" the blonde laughs merrily, and the petite girl joins her. Then they suddenly yawn at the same second.

"Well, I think it's time to sleep now." Yuno whispers. "Thank God tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to wake up too early!"

"Yeah! Night, Yunocchi! Sleep well!"

Suddenly the brunette looks at her friend shyly and tugs the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Thank you so much, Miya-chan.. For everything. Your support means very much for me, you know.."

"Sure! That's what friends are for!" the blonde's amused face giving her a wink is the last thing Yuno watches before closing her eyes.

Yuno's stress made her drowsy and pretty tired. To sense warmth that radiates from Miyako's body feels natural and extremely cozy, and recalling their talk the brunette feels utterly blissful to have this adorable lively girl in her life. She opens her mouth with an effort and mumbles almost asleep:

"Hey, Miya-chaan.. From now on.. let's spend nights together like this more often, ok?.."

"Yay! Sounds super!" Miyako replies joyfully.

Several minutes later Yuno is deep asleep with a soft smile.

She doesn't feel it when Miyako stirs and sits up carefully watching her with a blushing face. The blonde stretches her hand and caresses Yuno's hair lovingly. "Don't worry! Like hell I could ever go far away from you, Yunocchi," she whispers before kissing her cheek gently.

Then she switches off the night light, nestles against the brunette's back and carefully embraces the fragile girl from behind.

And all the Hidamari Apartments dwellers finally get immersed into a blissful sleep.

_The end_


End file.
